Robin's Secret
by FinalPrincess
Summary: Set After Revved Up, When the Titans Return home Robin goes and looks inside of his briefcase unknown to him that a young Tamaranian is watching him. Oneshot but if I get 5 reviews I will continue!
1. Chapter 1

**TFP:** Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, no matter how much I would like to.

* * *

As the sun set over the deep blue sea, the Teen Titans returned to their own island where their home resided. They had spent most of their day out in a race with nearly every single villain they had ever faced, all there for the same reason: To retrieve Robins mysterious briefcase.

The five teens all walked into the living room, all tired from the race. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg stumbled over to the couch and instantly both fell asleep on it. Raven looked at them and shook her head.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room." She told Robin and Starfire before exiting the room leaving them alone. Robin clutched his briefcase in his right hand, his grip so tight it seemed as though he would never let go.

Starfire watched him and smiled at him sadly, She knew that whatever was in the case ment alot to him and he was upset that someone had almost opened it.

"I am Glad you got your item back," she said in her innocent and yet comforting voice. She continued to watch him waiting for his reaction.

"Yeah well, I'm going to go to sleep," Robin told her coldly,he turned his back on her andexitedthe room. He walked swiftly down the corridor, his cape flapping behind him andnot lookingback once. He walkedinto the elevator and pressed the correct button for the floor of his room.

As the elevator came to a stop and the doors swept open, Robin emerged once more and began at his fast pace towards his room. His punched in the code on the panel next to his door and it opened instantly. Robin walked inside, his pace now slower.

He made his way over to his bed and placed his briefcase down on it, it crumpled the perfectly made bed sheets slightly. Robin closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, he didn't know what he would have done if that stupid Ding Dong Daddy would have opened it.

Robin lifted his hand to his forehead and rubbed it gently, he was stressed. Badly Stressed. Calmly Robin walked over to his Stereo and pressed play, instantly Linkin Park's 'Numb' began to play loudly, Robin turned the music down to half volume so that it didn't make his head ache worse.

The young man walked back over to his briefcase and pulled it off his bed, he sat down on the floor with the case in front of him and facing his door. His tired back rested against his soft bed, making him relax a little more.

Robin reached to his neck and grabbed hold of a chain, he pulled it over his head. On the end of the Chain there was a small red and silver key. He slowly placed the key into the lock in the case, his shaking hands slowly turned the key and a number of clicks where heard from inside of the case.

His hands slowly opened the lid and let it fall backwards, inside of it a number of photo's where lay in a scrambled order. Robin's gloved hands slowly reached down and picked one up off the top, He ran his fingers over the two people in the photograph.

The first was a woman with long, silky, Blonde Hair, her eyes where bright blue and she had a petite body. Her facial features where delicate and soft, but a huge smile was plastered across her red lips.

Around her shoulders a strong arm was draped, it belonged to a tall man with broad shoulders and a muscular body, he was also quiet tanned. He had midnight black hair like Robins and dull brown eyes. He had a lob-sided grin across his face.

"Mom….Dad…." Robin's voice seemed to crackle as he spoke and slowly something leaked out of his left eye, A single tear fell down his cheek and sparkled in the dull light of his room. It traveled slowly before falling off his chin and landing in the corner of the picture.

Little did our Hero know a young Tamaran stood in the door way of his room, watching him….

* * *

**TFP:** Okay guys I might continue on with this but only if you guys give me some love… or reviews! - They'd be even Better in fact! If I get 5 reviews I will write another chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

**TPF:** Hey guys! Already I have got more review than I had hoped and I only put the story up today and therefore I have wrote and am putting up another chapter for you all to enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to do this on Every page! I do not own the Teen Titans.

Little did our Hero know a young Tamaran stood in the door way of his room, watching him….

Starfire had ventured up to Robins room to check on him whilst he slept, she was worried about him but what she saw now worried her even more. She wound never have expected this of all things, the boy wonder, her love, crying.

Robin had not noticed his door opening for two reasons, his music disguised the usual swooping sound of his door slightly and he was so interested in his photo's that he would not have noticed if the alarm would have gone off. As he sat there on the floor, he placed down the picture and picked another one up, causing another tear to fall from his shielded eyes.

Starfire noticed the tear and could not take it any longer, she felt so, so sorry for him and desperately wanted to comfort him.

"R-Robin…" She said softly, but Robin Still did not look up, his music louder than Starfire's gentle voice. Starfire waited a moment and stepped inside of his room and the door closed behind her. She stared at him for another moment.

"Friend," Starfires voice was a lot more stern and louder now, and could just be heard over the Stereo. Robin's head shot up and looked at Starfire, he didn't move after that. Just stood staring at her. Thoughts where running through his head madly, how long had she been there? Why hadn't she spoke up sooner? Had she seen his tears? Or more importantly, his pictures?

"Why do you cry?" Starfire stepped closer to him and noticed that his tear still hung at the bottom of his cheek. She wanted to reach down and wipe it away but she was scared that if she did so he would become angry at her.

"Starfire…" Robin spoke up, only being able to say her name. His hands shook and he dropped the photograph, it floated softly back down into the case which was full of others. Starfire did not care what was in his case; she only cared about why he was so upset.

The Tamaran slowly came closer towards Robin and kneeled down beside him, seeing that he did not make a move, she slowly reached out and touched his cheek where the Tear still hung. It now clung to Starfires finger.

Robin watched as the tear slowly fell from her finger and hit the photos. What was he doing! Starfire could see his secret! Suddenly Robin grabbed hold of the top of his briefcase and slammed it shut, locking it instantly.

The loud noise made Starfire jump backwards and away from him, Robin was annoyed and she could tell. He rose back to his feet and stared at Starfire,

"Why didn't you knock!" he shouted at her, the only thing that ran through his mind was the fact that she had seen his pictures; he had never wanted anyone to see them! They where his only remaining memory of his parents and extremely special to him.

Starfire opened her mouth and tried to explain but only stutters escaped, Robin had never shouted so loudly at her, never so angrily and it scared her. Starfire felt tears come to her eyes, she had only wanted to help him. She had not even looked at his secret.

"GET OUT!" he screamed at her, his judgment clouded. He didn't realize how much he was upsetting Starfire. At least he didn't until she rose up into the air and flew out of the room and something sparkled flying backwards away from her retreating body.

Tears. He had made her cry. He hadn't meant to be so cruel towards her. Slowly another sigh escaped from the boy wonders mouth for the second time that night, He knew where she would be. She would be on the roof.

Slowly Robin locked the door to his room and set off towards the Roof to set things straight between him and Starfire.


	3. Chapter 3

**TFP:** Woop! I Heart You guys! So here's another Chapter for you all to Enjoy!

**Disclaimer :** Again None of the Teen Titans are mine but I do own this cookie.

Starfire sat on the rooftop of Titan Tower, the sun was almost all the way down now and there was a slight breeze in the air. Starfires legs hung over the side and they lay limply there. The breeze caught in her long reddish brown hair and swept it behind her. Her beautiful eyes where closed and her breathing was swallow, it seemed almost as though she was peacefully asleep. But her mind was a jumble of emotion, confusion, love, hurt, fear and a number of other things.

Robin slowly emerged from inside of the tower, making sure to be extra quiet so as not to disturb her. His black and yellow cape fluttered in the wind, as did his midnight black hair. He stealthily made his way towards the beautiful girl, he made sure to step lightly and watch where he was standing. As soon as he was directly behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Starfire jumped at his sudden touch but the realized who it was and relaxed slightly, but she kept her back board straight and her arms folded across her chest, she was not prepared to speak to him right now and she made it obvious.

"Starfire…." Robin spoke softly, knowing that he had deeply upset her; he rested his head on her shoulder. Starfire did not reply or move, she was trying to ignore him but it was extremely hard for her. She didn't like ignoring him and his strong arms around her waist was making even worse for she now had this fluttery feeling in her stomach.

"I'm Sorry for shouting," He told her, he felt really bad for what he had done to her. Starfire still refused to speak to him,

"Its just… I'm really defensive… those pictures are all I've got left of my parents…" He explained to her, he really hoped that she understood how he felt about them.

"I did not care about your secret," She whispered to him, her voice was bitter and yet somehow managed to portray that she really was hurt. Robin unwrapped his arms from her and looked at her sadly.

"Star, look at me…" He pleaded to her, he needed her to understand his situation. Starfire head the emotion in his voice at it touched her, she slowly turned her head and looked at him, her face still held a sour expression for she was not quite ready to forgive him. Robin didn't know what to do, he was unsure of what to say to her now that he saw she was still upset.

"Friend Robin, I only wished to see if you where well and… and.." Her voice slowly trialed off for she did not know what to say next, but tears welled up in her eyes and spilt down either side of her face slowly, she hadn't wanted to cry for that was part of the reason the Robin had shouted at her, for seeing him cry, or so she suspected.

"I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me…?" he said, slowly he reached out and placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears gently. Starfire took a deep breath and slowly nodded, she under stood that his secret was meant to be just that but it had hurt her him shouting at her.

"You are forgiven," She told him, her beautiful big eyes staring into his. Robin smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her tightly in thanks, He held onto her and closed his eyes a he felt her wrap her own arms around him. Starfire enjoyed his embrace deeply until he slowly pulled away from her.

"Thanks Starfire." He told her, he slowly leaned into the princess and pressed his soft against hers in a passionate kiss. The couple wrapped their arms around one another once more and closed there eyes. Finally the sun set below the sea and the slight breeze disappeared….

**TFP: **Okay I know this is short but I had to hurry it because I'm going on holiday for a week tomorrow, In the next Chapter Robin Will Explain about his Parents, I promise!


End file.
